patriotstransmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ancillary Narrative 3
PFC UAS Army John Young: Video Diary by Damien Hedgecoth Plot For Inspiration A solder documents his experiences in the Civil War to send to his fiance back home. Synopsis PFC UAS Army John Young, Joins the Traditionalist Army weeks after the declaration of the Second American Civil War. As he leaves for training he asks his long time high school girlfriend Roxanna Gomez to marry him. Roxanna says yes and agrees to wait for him. John records daily videos that are intended to connect him to Roxanna. He opens gifts sent by her and talks to her about the war, but its not as he had expected and the emotional burden starts to get to him. The Diary becomes therapeutic for him as he starts to question his decision to join the Army. He realizes that there is something wrong with the intel they receive but is afraid of what might happen if speaks to someone about it. The diary becomes intel that a conspiracy is taking place between the two governments and his way of exporting information to the Centralist whom Roxanna has joined based on the information shared in the video’s. In the end John abandons his post and attempts to find a way out of this war and back into the arms of his love Genre: Drama Characters Protagonist Private First Class John Young, Who is fighting for the Traditionalist forces. John is a 20 year old college student from Oklahoma City, OK studying to be an electrical engineer. He is smart, kind, and witty guy that believes in family and God. John is madly in love with his highschool girlfriend Roxanna and plans on settling down with her once he gets his degree. But after the Civil War starts, John decides it is his patriotic duty to fight for the preservation of the country as the Nationalist tear it apart. He changes his plans to wait and as he is leaving pops the question making Roxanna his fiance. Antagonist: UAS Sergeant Marlon Gruber : Commanding officer of Johns platton. A very staunch, career military man who only understand war. Sergeant Gruber only follows the rules and orders sent from his superiors. He believes in God and Country and has no issues in eradicating anyone he believes threatens his beliefs. After John retrieves information that suggest counter productive measure, He fears that Sergeant Gruber knows something and even worst that he may retaliate against John. The Soldiers of the Nationalist army and the governments that are perpetuating the war for power. These are the over all enemies. Less personal than Gruber but the faces of war. Main Supporting Characters PFC Jason Howard: John’s best friend. Jason is only 18 and from rural Nebraska. This is the first time he has ever left his small hometown and though he is excited he is obviously afraid of the unknown. John takes Jason under his wing and the two become inseparable. But when Jason starts to question John's loyalty to the cause they are fighting for, he must decide to support his friend or turn him over to their superiors. Roxanna Gomez: Johns Girlfriend since 11th grade. Roxanna is the glue that holds John together. She is everything a man like John could ever dream of. She is smart and quick witted and is the one who first notices that the orders John is receiving doesn't match up. She is forced to flee when the two of them suspect that she could be in danger based on the information John has shared with her. Locations The Frontlines of the CIVIL WAR. Johns Platoon is positioned. Johns unit gets sent to the Hotspot. The area that connects the Republic of Texas to the Nationalist and Traditionalist borders. The area is decimated by battles and becomes extremely inhospitable. The area is heavily guarded on all sides making escape virtually impossible. Additive Comprehension * Origin Story — Historical Event The separation of political ideas lead to America's second Civil War * Origin Story — Character John is a studying electrical engineering at the University of Oklahoma when the War breaks out. Though he is top of his class and his girlfriend Roxanna begs him not to, JOhn enlist in the Traditionalist army. * Character Reveal After discussing the events of the war with Roxanna, John believes his commanding officer know something that could be detrimental to the safety of the platoon and starts digging to find out why. * Storyworld Reveal The Governments are secretly working with one another to perpetuate the war and gain more power. Demographics Target Market: Men 18-34 Medium: Television Show Online streaming videos of full-length TV episodes hold the attention of men 18-34 much more than the same programs on TV. Male mobile subscribers ages 18 to 34 are three times as likely as average mobile subscribers to watch video on their phones, and twice as likely as average mobile users to access the mobile Web. Platform: Online and Mobile Serires. In general, men 18-34 view more Web pages each month than women their same age (2,353 vs. 2,305 in August 2008). Men 18-34 also view 63% more individual video streams than women their age (1.4 million vs. 893,000 streams in August 2008). For their part, women typically spend more minutes watching videos online than men (4.1 minutes vs. 2.4 minutes), who prefer short-form videos on consumer-generated media sites like YouTube. The episode can be watched on people's down time allowing them to get a “quick fix” and share the content with others opening the storyworld to fresh eyes. Basically it's on demand viewing that is made for the convenience of the consumer. Viewers can watch this anywhere as YouTube can be accessed on computers, smart tv’s, game consoles, tablets, and smartphones. This Platform will engage new viewers that are most comfortable browsing content throughout their day. See Also Ancillary Narratives Core Narratives Major Players/Characters